


The Exception

by KellynKupcake



Series: KakaYama Week 2015 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always an exception to the rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

> KakaYama Week 2k15.  
> Day 2: ANBU

Kakashi’s feet tapped softly against the wooden floor, barely audible to those without his canine hearing. He held his breath, steadying his katana as his eye’s flicked towards Tenzō’s. He was greeted with the blank expression of a cat, his porcelain mask. A small nod confirmed his was ready.

Kakashi slid the door to his left opened while Tenzō mirrored his actions across the narrow hallway. A small gasp from inside was the only sound that escaped the occupants as their blood began to flow over the polished floor.

The two men reappeared in their respective doorways, holding up their hands to signal the number of men they had taken out. Only 4 so far. The house was large, there were still many more rooms to sweep.

Kakashi wiped his blade on his pants, the blood of his target smearing an ugly dark stain along his thigh. He signalled to move on, they had wasted much of their designated time doing recon from the outside and waiting for the last of the occupants to fall asleep well after midnight. Taking out the guards had been the easy part to say the least.

As morning fast approached Kakashi found himself itching to finish this mission. He hated assassinations more than any other type of mission. Especially when the reasons for the target’s demise was sketchy. He doubted this family had done anything more than piss off someone in a position of power. They may have had guards stationed out the front if their abode, but judging by the sparse contents of their large house, they were not vastly wealthy. They probably spent more money on the house itself than anything else.

He pondered the implications of his actions as he wiped the scene clear of any evidence that he and Tenzō had been there. It wasn’t good practise to leave any indication of which Village was hired to assassinate someone.

Kakashi rubbed his thumbs over his palms, they slid together easily, slick with innocent people's blood. Where a few years ago he would have felt his stomach turn he simply looked away, sheathing his sword and turning on his heel. This was his job, his life, his reason to live.

He stopped abruptly in the hallway as he heard it. His katana at the ready as he immediately bent his knees and dropped to a defensive position.

_Breathing._

He stepped carefully in to the large bedroom, straining his ears to hear where the sound was coming from. The closet next to the bed. When he had entered this room earlier, the man in here had already been awake. He struggled only briefly before giving up and allowing the hands around his neck to suffocate him. He must have instructed his bedmate to hide.

Kakashi flung opened the cupboard door, prepared for an attack and ready to strike. He stopped, his arm falling limply to his side as his eyes fell upon the only occupant of the small space.

He swallowed hard, his hands feeling unusually clammy inside his gloves as he sheathed his sword once more. He ran them up and down his thighs, trying in vain to remove the blood from them as he lent down to pick up the infant in front of him.

The baby stirred, obviously shocked awake by the force of him wrenching the door opened. It was small, not newborn but definitely under 6 months. Kakashi felt guilt well inside him as he felt the weight of the small human in his arms. It seemed impossibly heavy for its small size. He stared in to it’s eyes, feeling something inside himself break as he realised the man was awake because he was trying to save his child’s life. Small tears began to well in the child's eyes.

Kakashi exhaled shakily, wiping his thumb over the small face, cursing himself as blood smeared it’s dainty features.

There was a rustling behind him. He spun, immediately regretting his decision as he realised he wasn’t willing to drop the baby to reach for his weapon. A sigh of relief escaped him as his eyes locked with Tenzō’s. His cat mask was pulled to the side and sitting over his left ear.

“Senpai.” He said softly, eyeing the small bundle Kakashi held surprisingly close to his chest. “Our orders were to leave no one alive.” He said firmly, a tinge of regret finding a way to the surface of his voice. Kakashi stared at him, shock rooting him to the spot as he contemplated his lover's words.

Tenzō moved forwards slowly, his stride one of a man doing his duty.

“No!” Kakashi said hastily, finally finding his own voice.

“Senpai.” Tenzō repeated, his tone apologetic.

“Captain.” Kakashi corrected. He didn't like pulling rank on Tenzō. But if their relationship had taught him anything, there was always an exception to the rules.

“Kakashi.” Tenzō tried, sounding tired.

“No.” Kakashi said again, softer this time as he eyed off the discarded body of the baby’s Father. “I'm not killing an infant Tenzō.” He said, his voice changing to something more familiar. He shifted the baby’s weight to one arm and removed his own mask. “I can't.” He whispered, his eyes begging his lover to understand so he didn’t have to explain.

Tenzō nodded, picking up immediately on the change in his lover’s body language. “ _You_ don't have to.” He offered softly, his own stomach turning and heart clenching as it started to dawn on him exactly what he was about to do.

“ _No one_ , is killing this baby Tenzō.” Kakashi said firmly, his alter ego “Hound” coming out in his voice.

“We can’t take it with us. It could be weeks before someone comes by here. It's so out of the way. It will starve.” The brunette argued as his eyes took in the firm stance of someone that wasn’t prepared to loose this argument. He faltered when he caught the look in Kakashi’s eye. “But… I suppose we could… I don't know, leave it outside a hospital or something.” He said, scratching at his head as he thought. Kakashi nodded once in agreement, pulling his mask back in to place and readying himself to leave.

Tenzō watched his lover as he pulled the infant closer to his chest. Petting it affectionately as it began to cry. A small smile crept on to his face as he imagined what the rest of their team would say when they met up and someone other than himself realised that Kakashi had a heart.

The smile disappeared as he realised Kakashi was definitely going to tell the others that it was his idea to spare the child. He couldn’t let his juniors know Tenzō was slowly melting his icy heart.

Slowly the smile returned as they leapt in to the forest towards the rendezvous point and he thought about the sizeable reward he would surely get from his lover for the amount of teasing he was about to receive on his behalf.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It takes them a few days to reach the nearest Village which according to Kakashi’s report is swarming with enemy nin as word of the assassination has just reached them. He decides it’s too risky to enter even if it is just to drop the baby and run, so they moved on. Tenzō's report states the same, but if you were to ask him he would swear he didn't see a single enemy from their post outside the Village. But then again his eyes were pretty firmly attached to a clucky Copy Ninja.


End file.
